


The Music Of The Night

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wrap Up... Of Sorts... To The Whole Phantom Deal</p><p>Not real. </p><p>Anton - Madame Giry... Kinda.<br/>Katie - Christine... Kinda.<br/>Phantom  - Phantom.<br/>Darcey - Raoul ... Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Memories

All sorts of snippets of memory floated in Katie's mind as she slept, alone, in her hotel room. 

_"Don't cry... I'm not leaving you this time."_

_"Proms filth indeed..."_

_"Good girl, keep going... okay, now... inwards... use those beautiful hands... two fingers."_

A knocking at the door woke her, her breath catching at the sight of her Phantom stood in the doorway. 

"Come with me..."

She had hesitated, moving to dress herself in a simple, beautiful, white wrap dress and flat white sandals, letting herself be lead away... it was an open door that would be found the next morning.


	2. Chapter 1 - Close Your Eyes And Surrender...

The silence of the cool rooms had soothed Katie, her eyes fixed on those of her Phantom, the soft smile she was given as the Phantom moved away, hanging her cloak before moving to kiss her, drawing her closer even as light hands undid the dress she had worn, pushing it free and leading her back to the bed, their bed. She was confident as she lay back and let her Phantom kiss and caress her, her eyes sliding closed, the feel of her Phantom's lips against her breasts and fingers teasing her before slipping inside drawing soft, slightly needy keening noises from her, her body arching when her Phantom upped the pace, her lips now at Katie's ear, whispering sweet nothings and picking the pace up and up. The climax, when it came was sharp and vicious and she cried out, not feeling the need to censor herself. The Phantom had risen, leaving her covered in a silk sheet before moving to greet her intruders. 

"She is _staying with me..._ "

"It is best..."

Anton's voice was soft, his eyes locked on the Phantom's as he was lead away. 

All that was heard from inside the rooms, which Darcey was still not lead into, was moans of pleasure, Anton's cry ringing out before his voice echoed back to Darcey. 

" _Sweet Jesus..._ " 

"Not quite..."

There was a soft laugh before the Phantom returned. 

"So... dare you join them?"

"I...."


	3. Chapter 2 - Only Then Can You Belong To Me

"I... Well... Yes?"

Darcey's will to fight had ebbed at the sounds of pleasure from next door, her eyes locking on The Phantom, she was tall and seemed pleasant, but she had not spoken a word besides now. 

"Come then..."

She had tried to fight, accepting the Phantom's hand far too easily. 

She was surprised when she was lowered into the same bed as Katie, the other woman seemingly sleeping even as The Phantom moved to undress Darcey, light, tender fingers brushing over Darcey's cheek and tilting her chin up. 

"You must submit..."

Despite the fact she never had, Darcey found it impossible to resist. 

"Be... gentle."

"Oh, my Darling... I always am."

The Phantom's smile was soft as she moved to kiss Darcey gently, settling her back and moving to settle over her, kissing Darcey until her eyes closed, her touch light as she caressed her way down Darcey's body, seducing her into relaxing enough that when The Phantom's lips were pressed, suckling, to each breast, her nipples hardened almost instantly. The Phantom's touch was light, slipping over Darcey's clit before her lips and tongue closed around it, her hand light as she guided Darcey's leg over her shoulder, her fingers, long, delicate fingers that Katie had raved about, slipping into her and twisting, catching her g-spot and wringing an instant mewl from her, her body arching even as The Phantom continued, pushing her faster and harder than Katie, her lips gentle against Darcey's ear. 

"Good girl."

A final twist, a buck and a scream and Darcey fell back against the bed, her body weakened enough that she fought to keep her eyes open. 

"How will you keep us here?"

The Phantom had smiled. 

"I won't... you will return when you need me and I... I will keep Katie here, with me... safe... protected... loved."


End file.
